A Day Under the Covers
by Novadestin
Summary: The sunlight brimming over the window sill wasn’t what woke me. It was the movement next to me. It was the arm that lay haplessly immobile across my stomach. It was Tonks.


**A Day Under the Covers**

**Warnings:** Fluffiness :D

**Era:** Hogwarts **Pairings: **Remus/Tonks

**Characters:** Remus, Tonks

**Summary:**

*Written for the 'All Ships Collab' on HPFF. The intent was to show how two characters fell in love with each other, in this case Remus and Tonks*_ The sunlight brimming over the window sill wasn't what woke me. It was the movement next to me. It was the arm that lay haplessly immobile across my stomach. It was Tonks._

_**Author's Note:**__ This is AU which is odd for me, but I think the story works well the way it is. I honor pad's "The Road not Taken: Andromeda" story on HPFF in here with the talk of Tonk's lime green hair :) The formatting is short, choppy paragraphs because these are his thoughts. I hope it leaves you with a warm and fuzzy feeling hehe_

_Latin...French...Romanian...English... no matter what the language, the feeling is the same. - All Ships Collab_

* * *

The sunlight brimming over the window sill wasn't what woke me. It was the movement next to me. It was the arm that lay haplessly immobile across my stomach. It was Tonks.

It wasn't just sleep though; she had woken me up in ways I hadn't imagined were possible for someone like me. I had always cut myself off from anything like this. But it's hard to deny a pink haired girl when she's forceful…

Last night she showed up at my door and barged in, yelling about how stubborn I was. It was something we had argued about before and something neither of us wanted to budge on. But somehow she ended up in the bed with me this morning…

Her head wasn't on the pillows when I looked over, but I could see a few strands of lime green hair sticking out from under the covers. It had been her mother's favorite hair color, so I knew she was happy.

It was an odd predicament though because I wasn't.

Well, I wasn't unhappy, but I wasn't overjoyed either. I had just broken my word to myself and started down a path that I knew would only end in her heartbreak. Or worse yet mine. If I did anything to her…I could never forgive myself.

But it wasn't like I could just back out now. Her skin was rubbing against mine under the tousled blankets and it felt good…so very good.

I had never allowed myself that sort of pleasure before because I had always been afraid of hurting the other person.

Yet she didn't care.

Every time she said it, my heart would go to war with my brain. Nobody could understand why I couldn't love her back like she wanted and I was starting to question it myself.

She was the first woman who had known what I was before I met her and yet she had still looked at me with those girlish glances.

Feeling her eyes on me and then looking up to see her quickly look away had thrilled me at first. And chatting with Sirius about it had made me feel like a school boy again, but then my past reminded me of what I was.

Those moments of sheepish looks and nervous giggles where stopped cold the moment she opened my door…the moment she had seen my scars.

It hadn't been intentional and it was my own fault for not turning the lock, but once she had seen them everything stopped.

I felt so unbelievably lost the next week when she didn't come back and I finally started to understand how James must have felt chasing after Lily.

That was the week I rationalized everything. I made up my mind that she was too young, too naïve of the situation.

It was just too bad that I was the one who was naïve. I guess she had only needed time to think and then she was back to looking at me with those girlish glances again. This time, though, I wouldn't look back at her…

It all mounted up to that night at Hogwarts when she had yelled she didn't care in front of everyone, even Harry. I think that's when I actually fell in love with her.

It wasn't an emotion I was used to and so I hadn't recognized it at the time, but now I knew what it was as her foot twitched against my leg again.

But I had been scared that night. That was the night Dumbledore had died, being faced with anything else at that moment was just too much.

So I told her all my rational thoughts, everything I had come to terms with over that week without her. And she promptly trashed all of them last night when she kissed me.

It hadn't been her first plan, but when I gave her no other option she gave me everything.

It wasn't my first kiss, but it was the first kiss of my first love and her lips against mine had had such a harrowing victory over my rational thoughts that I was hers.

It made me envious now, thinking that I could have been happy so much earlier had I just done what Sirius had told me to.

He had been right, of course, in saying that all it took was just one kiss to know what would happen. It was as simple as Wingardium Leviosa and yet my own insecurities had almost prevented it.

What would have happened had I listened to my own dark side? Would I have pushed her away and become something like the loveless Fenrir?

She moved next to me again and my mind instantly focused on her again. As she stretched out under the blankets, she ran a hand across my stomach and down my side. She giggled when I shuddered.

"That tickle?" she asked, still hiding under the blankets.

"Not at all," I lied, a stupid smirk on my face.

She pulled the covers back from her face and looked at me with those beautiful dark eyes, grinning like an imp. "Guess you won't mind if I keep doing it then!"

Her reactions where quicker than mine and I had to pry her wiggling fingers from my side while trying to control my laughter.

"You shouldn't lie Remus," she said, suddenly solemn, "not to me."

I reached over and brushed a piece of lime green hair from her face and it turned pink in my fingers. Her eyes looked me over so fiercely that I felt all my secrets were laying bare on the bed.

She had her legs entwined with mine and I still had her hands pinned to my chest. It was a beautiful sight to watch the sun come up over her shoulder and blind me not only with beauty, but with realization as well.

"Tonks…marry me."

I watched her lips fall open slightly but she didn't say anything. The light was in my eyes now and all I could see was a beautiful silhouette. Yet there was no mistaking that wet feeling on my fingers, that silent shudder under my touch. She was crying.

"Tonks?" Why was she crying? I don't understand women, did I do something wrong? I thought she would be happy…my mind was racing.

Her hand twisted around in mine until it lay flat against my chest, my scars. "I love you Remus Lupin and if I have to use my real name then I want it to be Nymphadora Lupin."

She fell against me, her soft lips on mine and in that instance, my mind went silent and my heart won.

I knew then that she was not just someone I loved like James had loved Lily. I loved her as her mother loved her father, giving up everything to be at his side.

And I would give up all of me to have this pink haired, klutzy, spirited Auror at my side.

Remus John Lupin the shy werewolf was gone and was now replaced simply by Remus John Lupin. My affliction would no longer describe me, she would.


End file.
